Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power reception device and a power transmission device that receive and transmit electric power in a contactless manner, and a vehicle including the power reception device.
Description of the Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-182258, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-154815, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-146154, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-146148, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-110822, and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-126327, there are known a power reception device and a power transmission device that receive and transmit electric power in a contactless manner. A power reception device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-182258 includes a spiral coil (also referred to as a planar coil) formed by a spiral winding, and a film-like temperature sensor having a thermosensitive portion. This document describes that the thermosensitive portion is placed to be wound around a part of the winding, and thereby, the temperature of the spiral coil can be accurately measured.